Holiday Shorts
by SirenAlpha
Summary: Audrey's landlord put up the mistletoe, but her brother prompted Ivan to kiss Audrey. Holiday AU fem!EnglandxRussia
1. Chapter 1

There was a thing on tumblr, and they were good, so I thought I might as well, but I've only come up with this one so far. Maybe I'll be able to get more up by Christmas.

Also, Kyle is Scotland. Audrey is fem!England. Ivan is Russia (do I need to say that one?)

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go, I'm freezing," Audrey complained, drawing ahead of her brother.<p>

"It's not my fault you forgot your gloves," Kyle said. "It's not like you're helping me carry any of this."

"If you hadn't rushed me," she said, letting them into her apartment building.

"I thought you had wanted to be back by dark."

"Well, it didn't work either way did it?" she asked, shooting a glare back at him. She turned forward and nearly ran into someone at the foot of the stairs. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Ivan, the man in the apartment below hers, responded. He turned sideways to let her up the stairs.

"Wait," Kyle said, dropping a bag on the ground. "The mistletoe, and you should help me carry one of these."

Audrey looked up to see that mistletoe did hang above their heads at the foot of the stairs. "Shut up," she told her brother, blushing. She'd only absent mindedly commented on Ivan around her brothers one time.

"You don't have to," Ivan said, holding up his hands and prepared to back away.

"It's fine. It's in the spirit."

"Alright," he said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She couldn't even look up at him after that.

"Great, she'll do tea with you sometime," Kyle said, putting a hand on her shoulder and moving her up the stairs. "Or New Year's if you prefer drinking."

"Kyle," she hissed, nearly tripping, and leaned around him. "Not New Years, but yeah, we can do tea."

Ivan looked back and forth between the two of them before settling on Audrey. "I can do tea after New Years."

"Great," she said, grinning until Kyle knocked one of the bags of food into her stomach. "Rude."

"Hey, I just helped you get a date. You can carry that up the rest of the way."

Audrey rolled her eyes, but still managed to give Ivan a parting smile before following her brother up the stairs.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I can try and do more of the holiday AU prompts, and then maybe have the last one just be one for kisses or cuddles or something.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't have much holiday to it, but it's the right season so. It's also a different AU from the last one.

* * *

><p>Audrey always walked at a brisk pace no matter the season. Normally, it worked out perfectly well, but icy winter did add a bit of danger. Less than a block away from home, she hit black ice and her feet slid out from under her. She flailed, trying to regain her balance.<p>

"I've got you."

She felt a pair of hands on her back, and they helped keep her upright even if she and the person they belonged to slid forward a few inches. "Sorry," she said, reaching out to keep stable and grabbing onto the front of his coat.

"It's alright," he said, smiling at her. "You're in my Russian lit class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, nodding and trying to control her blushing. "I've seen you. I'm Audrey."

By seen him, she meant she'd spent at least one class attempting to not drool over him.

"Ivan," he responded, loosening his grip on her.

"Thank you, for catching me," she said, pulling her hands away from him.

"It's no trouble," he said with a shrug. "Just be careful since it's so icy out."

"I will be," she promised and with her next step lost her footing again. This time, he caught her with a hand on her back and another on her arm.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked as he righted her again.

"No, that's not necessary," she said, blushing and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Then, since I've finally gotten your name and we're about to part," he said, tilting his head. "I think you're really cute. Would you like to go out for hot chocolate?"

"Oh," she said, shocked to the point of almost giggling. "Sure."

"Great, what about tomorrow?"

"Sure, how's one?"

"Good, I can meet you on the corner," he said, then pointed to the apartment building one down from hers. "I live there."

"I'm right next you, actually."

"Then I can meet you out front tomorrow and walk you home now," he said, grinning.

"Alright," she said, and as soon as she started walking, almost slid on the ice again. "Your help is much appreciated."

"Clearly," he said, chuckling.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," he promised as they made it to her apartment building. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>They're going to be together in the next one. I can only write so many asking out scenes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So in this one they've been dating for a while and have started living together.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Ivan said, handing Audrey back her wine glass.<p>

"I am not a scrooge," she retorted, taking a sip from her glass.

"A Grinch then," he said, laughing when she glared at him. "Audrey, you refuse to listen to any Christmas songs and it's two days before Christmas and you just now let me decorate our apartment."

"I'm just saying without the great presents and excitement as a kid there's nothing really to be excited about Christmas for. I get my days off, I pretend I'm a better Christian than I actually am, and I get a few gifts for everyone I know because that's what corporations decided the holiday should be about."

"Scrooge, it's about family and togetherness and showing people how much you care for them," he said, shaking his head.

"This Christmas it's just us. Besides, my brothers always shoved me aside whenever I tried to get to the tree first Christmas morning," she said, making a face before drinking more wine.

"Your brothers are much meaner than my sisters ever were," Ivan said, frowning.

"Well, no one can be as creepy as your sister."

"We shouldn't talk badly about relatives over the holidays."

"You started it."

"Fine, but I will prove to you that there's something genuine to the holiday."

* * *

><p>Audrey had no idea what he meant by that until two days later. She had given Ivan a new knife set to replace the one that his parents had given him when he'd moved it. The largest knife had a chip in it, but Ivan didn't smile when he saw it. "What is this for? I have knives."<p>

"These are nicer, and they aren't chipped. You'll like them once you start using them."

"Alright, if you say so," he said, and set the knives aside. He passed an envelope over to her. "This is your gift."

"I swear if you got me money, I will be scrooge on Christmas for the rest of our lives," she warned him, giving him a sharp look as she opened the envelope.

The card's cover had an overly bright and shiny 'Merry Christmas' scrawled across the front. Inside had no pre-written, printed words, just Ivan's blocky hand-writing.

_Dearest Audrey,_

_I know that my promotion has been difficult for you, coming home so late every day. So for your Christmas gift, I've talked with my boss and arranged it so that I won't have to work overtime for the next month. Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Ivan_

He watched her read his note, waiting for her response. She looked up when she finished and could hardly speak any louder than a whisper. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll be home in time for dinner. We'll have more time together."

She threw her arms around him, letter still in her hand. She squeezed him as tight as she could. "It's wonderful."

"Great," he said as she pulled away. "Are you crying?"

"No," she mumbled, wiping her fingers underneath her eyes.

"It's alright," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before resting his head against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Believe in the Christmas spirit now, scrooge?"

She chuckled. "I suppose I have to, now."

* * *

><p>I imagine that Audrey knows that Ivan's job is important so it would mean a lot to her if Ivan took time from his job to spend time with her.<p>

Please review! (I might also go past Christmas to deliver a couple more shorts)


End file.
